It Scares Me That I Relate To This
by ijustreadfanfic
Summary: I've been like this for years. Holding in feelings, urges. Hating people. Now that I have this show, this way to relese my anger... I have to deal with this. And her, She's the first person I've truly cared about in a while. THIS IS OC CHARACTERS INSPIRED BY THE MOVIE/MUSICAL
1. Chapter 1

I have been in the foster care system for as long as I could remember. My dad died in the military, and my mom had jumped off a bridge not long after that. My family tried to take me in, but I never felt like I belonged. And as soon as I got to school, I didn't have any friends, so I felt alone. I ran away at nine.

They had tried to take me back a few times, but I learned not to get caught. Now I'm in high school. Today, I live in New York, going to James Madison High School. I sat in the back of the cafeteria, staring at the city outside. It's raining.

"Hey."

I turn to see a girl looking at me. "Sup?"

"Is anyone sitting here?"

I pause a second before I gesture for her to sit down. I was about to go back to looking outside, but then the girl said, "I'm Eliza! What's your name?"

"Isabella."

"Cool." She poked at her food. "So, um, why aren't you sitting with anyone else."

"I'm the weird new kid," I laugh. "The question is, why aren't you?"

She looks at her lap. "Well, um, there usually isn't anyone to sit with. But since I figured you're new and you don't have anyone to sit with."

Elza attempts to smile at me, but I just shrug. "You didn't need to do that."

I go back to looking at the rain. Outside, it's pouring, and I see the flash of lighting. _Boom!_

"Ah!" a little voice shrieks. I turn to see that Eliza looking very tense.

"Dude, chill, it's just the thunder sheesh."

"Sorry," Eliza whispers. I notice she's not eating anything and is glancing around nervously.

"I'm sorry," I sigh. "I'm just not used to people, you know, talking to me."

Eliza perks up. "Really? Why?"

"I told you. I'm weird," I say darkly.

"Well," Eliza shrugs, "I don't think you're weird."

Eliza insists on sitting with me. She keep on saying she wants to be my friend, and I keep on telling her I don't have friends. She always ignores me. This day, it was sunny outside. There weren't any birds out, though. We're smack dab in the middle of the city, no trees nearby.

"Izzy?"

That snapped me out of it. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was asking if you wanted to try out for the musical with me!"

I brake out in fits of laugher. "Are you-With me- The musical?!" I'm laughing so hard tears escape my eyes.

Eliza seems to put on a bit of a fit. "I was being serious," she muttered.

I regain control of myself. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just not a very 'musical' person."

"Well you never know," Eliza says, shrugging, "You could end up liking it!"

"The answer is no, Eliza."

"Come on, at least look up the musical!"

"No," I growl. "I _can't_ , Eliza! I don't have any way to look it up! I don't have a phone, or electronics or anything!"

Eliza is silenced by my sudden change in attitude. She knows I am a foster kid, but she doesn't really know anything about me. About my past. I like it that way.

"Then come to my house," she whispered. "We'll watch it together."

I sighed. She was going to push this, wasn't she? "Fine."

"Nice to meet you."

I awkwardly shake hands with both of Eliza's parents. "It's our pleasure," her mom says.

Eliza grabs me before I could say anything else and pulls me upstairs, into her room. She grabs her laptop and hops onto the bed. "So, it's called 'Heather's The Musical. It's super dark, and like a rock musical. I think you'll like it."

She pulls up the show on Youtube. However, before it starts to play, she pauses it. "I'm gonna go make some popcorn, kay?"

I nod.

She bounds downstairs, leaving me alone in her room. I look around the place, suddenly tempted to steal random crap and run. It's not like I haven't done that before. This time, though, I decide I wouldn't. I actually liked Eliza.

So instead, I sit on her bed and waited patiently for her to return.

"Okay!" Eliza runs in, holding a giant bowl of popcorn and has a huge grin. "Let's go."

She unpauses it.

" _September 1st, 1989-"_


	2. Chapter 2

The entire show is basically how a romance between two high school kids, a girl who had a clean soul, but has a huge case of teenage angst and a bad boy, who is a bit too messed up in the head. They fall in love, but accidentally kill the queen bitch at school. So, they cover it up. Afterwards, the guy, JD, finds out the girl, Veronica is being bullied. So he takes matters into his own hands and kills the bullies. Veronica has to stop him from blowing up the entire school, resulting in JD dying. Se doesn't kill him, he realizes who messed up he is and kills himself.

By the time the video is over, I know I've fallen in love with the show.

After the show is over, I turn to Eliza. "Okay, I _have_ to play JD."

"Um, you're a girl…"

"Eh, I don't think gender really matters. Honestly, I'm willing to learn to do makeup so I look male."

Eliza shrugged. "I guess you're right. Well, I'm auditioning for Veronica."

I gave her a playful look. "Does that mean we-"

"Shut up!" she giggled, shoving me softly.

I was about to say something, but then I saw the time on her laptop. " _Crap!_ I got to go!" Before she could say anymore, I bolt out of Eliza's room.

The Friday after that, I show up to school in a black shirt, jeans, and trench coat. Eliza shows up in a grey schoolgirl skirt and a formal blue jacket, as well as blue high socks and converses. This is because today is the day for musical auditions. We didn't need to wear this, but we had both decided to show up to get into character.

When I saw her, I feel blood rushing to my face. "Hey, ready for today?"

"You know it!" she grins. "Still want to audition together?"

I nod. We had decided that we would audition together, singing Seventeen. I had practiced for the past week, every second. I know I'm ready.

I'm just nervous for us kissing.

After school, we met in front of the theatre. I find my stomach in knots, and I don't know why. Sure, this musical would be fun, but I really don't care if I get in or not.

"Ready?"

"You know it."

We walk through the double doors, seeing a lot of other kids there. However, no one else got dressed up like we did. Eliza and I grin at each other. We take our seats and wait. It was cool to see people audition, but I felt like no one else understand the characters like we do. I know there's a chance I won't get the role cause I'm biologically a female, so I want to at least make sure my favorite character is at least given justice. Sadly for me though, none of the guys auditioning JD nearly as well as I had hoped. Well, no shit they didn't. I definitely related to the character.

The theatre teacher finally calls us up. "Break a leg," people whisper to us as we walk up.

We say who we are, who we want to be, and what we will be singing. I could tell no one takes us seriously. Two people who aren't even in the theatre program wanting to play the leads? Please.

As soon as Eliza starts singing, though, I forget that we're not in the program. I forget that I'm biologically a girl. I feel like I am trying to understand Eliza, like she is yelling at me, that she is trying to get me to understand something. When we start to sing together, you can cut the emotion in the room with a butter knife.

When it's the moment for us to kiss passionately, I don't even think about it. In the moment, I'm not Isabella kissing Eiza, I'm JD kissing Veronica. We pulled away, both of us calming down. I tell her I choose her over everyone, everything else. We kiss once again, softly, lovingly.

When we pull away, we took a moment to realize the song was over. We grinned and turned to face a stunned audience. "Thank you very much," I say, feeling my grin grow wider. I grab Eliza's hand and pulled her offstage with me.

We take our seats and wait to be dismissed.

The next Monday the roles were posted.

 _Veronica Sawyer- Elizabeth June_

 _Jason Dean-Isabella Campbell_

 _Heather Duke- Hannah Winters_

 _Hannah McNamara- Abigail Klein_

It went on after that but Eliza and I didn't care. We freaked out, hugging and squealing.


	3. Chapter 3

One morning, I'm feeling like crap. Most because I hadn't any sleep before. I was feeling terrible, thinking too much, and to top it off, my foster parents were yelling again last night. I don't care too much, it was just annoying.

"Hey!" Eliza said. "Ready for rehearsal today?"

"Ugh, you say that every morning."

"Cause I wanna know!"

I roll my eyes. "Look, I'm not feeling to hot today. I might just skip."

"No!" Elzia exclaims. "You can't! I need you to play as well as I do."

I laughed. "You're just saying that."

"No, really! I just can't get as into the role without you!"

I sigh. "Fine."

It feels awesome to have a gun in my hand. Sure it's fake, but damn did it looks real. I feel powerful, and I could tell that the guys playing Kurt and Ram are actually kinda freaked out by me.

Not that I mind that.

It was the third time today I 'killed' them. Everyone else, even Eliza, seems tired. But me, no, I have lots of energy.

I decide this time around, I should be more controlling of Eliza as Veronica during 'Our Love Is God'. We run through the song once again. At the end I sang, "Our love is god."

I grab her arm. Eliza looks like she is going to pull back, but she doesn't.

"Our love is god."

I pull her closer to me, making myself seem more dark.

"Our love is god."

I grab her head and forced it to be close to mine, staring at her. When she starts to sing, I loosen my grip, as if she has done what I wanted. I start to grin like a madman. When the song is over, the theatre teacher said she "liked what I did." and I "should keep doing it." She also tells Eliza she "did an amazing job of looking as if she was scared, but wasn't allowed to show it.

She manages to stutter a thanks.

Wait.

When we're dismissed, I pull her aside. "Did I scare you?"

"W-What?"

"I said, _did I scare you_?"

Eliza looks away. I back away from her, my breath quickening. I scared my only friend. "It's fine!" she rushes. "It was really good acting! And it makes me better. Please don't change it!"

I look away from her. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

The school day just ended, so I'm walking to the theatre for rehearsal. Before I open the door, though, I hear crying. "I'm sorry, okay?!" a voice screams. I freeze. That's Eliza's voice.

Quietly, I walk towards the source of her voice. When I peek my head around the corner, I see Eliza being shoved against the wall of lockers by some meat headed bitch and her posse. "You shoved into my friend and you're not gonna say sorry?"

"I said I'm sorry."

A loud smack could be heard throughout the hallway. I feel anger roaring in my stomach, an anger so hot it turns my insides numb. So hot it almost feels cold. I back away and race to the theater. Once at the entrance, I sneak backstage to grab a prop, my trenchcoat, which was prepared for a complete run of the show. I check just to make sure, to see I have everything I need for my plan. I do.

I run back into the hall. By now, Eliza is sobbing, and that bitch is punching her in the stomach. I put on my best grin. "Hey, asshole!" I say casually, stepping out from my hiding spot.

Eliza's eye's widen as she sees me, but she doesn't speak. The beach holding her lets her go and turns to face me. I can see her little clique whispering behind her. "What did you just call me?"

"What you are, asshole. But anyway, let's get to the point. Step away from the lady."

The girl scanned me for a moment, then grabs Eliza by her shirt, shoving her against the lockers once again. "Or what?"

I sigh. I pull the fake gun out of my trench coat and aim it at the girl. Her entire friend group back up, yelling at me. A few people run away. She stares at me, and I just grin at her. She drops Eliza and backs away. "You're not gonna get away with this, you know that right?"

With that, her and her remaining friends run away. Once they are all out of sight, I run over to Eliza, who had collapsed.

"Are you okay?"

Eliza looks up at me and nods. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna let that bitch bet you up. What, you're not going to thank me?"

Eliza laughs, then winces. "Thanks. But I mean, why the gun?"

I open my mouth, the close it again. I can't come up with the perfect way to say it for a moment, but then it comes to me. Grinning, I say, "The extreme does seem to make an impression."


	5. Chapter 5

It's the next day, and Eliza had decided that she's going to stay home. I don't have a problem with that, I don't want her to get hurt. But now I'm at school all alone. I hate that it bothers me, but it does.

The bell for first period rings, and I start to head to class. Before I've moved too much though, the chime plays that plays when there is an announcement. "Isabella Campbell, please come to the office immediately."

I sigh, and rotate so I'm heading for the office. As soon I walk in, the woman at the desk smiles at me. "Yes, dear?"

"I'm Isabella Campbell."

The smile on her face drops immediately. She pulls me behind the desk and points to a room. The sign outside the door says 'Principal's Office' Shit, I think, I didn't expect this so soon.

When I step inside, I immediately know what's going on. The bitch who was beating up Eliza sat in the room with an older woman, who I'm guessing is her mother. The principal looks very annoyed with me, and his eyes seem to drill into me.

I really don't care. I'm used to it. My guess is that he's heard of me before, I move around so much and cause trouble at most of my schools. "Isabella," the man says, "Do you know why you're here?"

I want to snap at him, say I know why, I was defending my friend, but I bite my tongue. "No, why?"

He takes a deep breath. "Sally here says that you pulled a gun on her yesterday. Is this true?"

I shrug. "It wasn't real."

"That does not make it okay!" the lady piped up. I can tell she's very upset, hell I would be too. But I'm not ashamed of what I did.

"Well, she was beating the crap out of my friend. I knew it was the only way I could stop her was by intimidating her."

The room went silent and the adults' eyes turned to Sally.

"Oh, did she not tell you?"

Sally's mother's angry glare now had turned to her daughter. "Did you beat someone up?"

" _W-What?_ " Sally stutters. "N-No! She's just wants to justify pulling a gun on me! And it totally looked real!"

I roll my eyes. "It's a prop, from the musical. I could get it for you right now."

"Please do," the principal says.

I run down to the theatre and grab the gun. I look at it, and take a moment to admire how it looks in my hand. I feel a rush of anger as I remember why I had to get it. I picture Eliza getting punched, and my hand involuntarily flexes.

I shake myself out of it and run back to the principal's office, hiding the gun in my coat. When I step in the office, I notice that Sally's eyes are wet. It takes all my strength not to smile. "See?" I pull out the gun, and give it to the principals. He takes a moment to examine it.

"You do this again, ever, and I will suspend you without a second thought.

I catch myself smirking as I say, "Yes sir. Should I take it back?"

"Yes, please. Then get back to class." He hands me a late pass, and a note about the gun so I don't get in trouble for it. I thank him, then leave.

Well, that went well.


	6. Chapter 6

Eliza and I were talking about Heather's, debating which version of JD is better. In the movie, he is a lot colder and is much more abusive of Veronica. Since I play JD, I don't think my version of him could ever imagine hurting Veronica, at least, not fully. He would lose it.

Eliza, however, thinks a withdrawn, colder version of of JD is better. It makes the relationship seem more complicated and makes him dying more confusing for the audience.

"But they're supposed to be hurt when he dies!"

"Not necessarily! The audience would still feel bad, but they would also feel good for Veronica!"

I laugh. "Okay, whatever!"

Eliza smirks. Suddenly, her eyes are filled with panic. I turn to see what she's staring at, and I feel a familiar feeling or rage. "What?" I snap. "That bitch was only out for two days!"

I move to get up, but Eliza grabs my wrist to stop me. "No, Izzie, don't. I'm sure she's learned her lesson."

"But-"

"Please!"

I sigh and sit down. I manage to push the rage into the back of my mind. "Sorry. So, what are you doing after school today?"

"Oh, um well," Eliza stops making eye contact. "I may or may not have a date…"

" _What?_ "

Eliza shrugged. "I have a date."

It pisses me off that this makes me uncomfortable. I try to shake it off, to not let it show on my face. "Cool. Who with?"

She starts to blush. "Just some guy in my English class."

"Just some guy?"  
"Let's just go to rehearsal."

During the first part of rehearsal, the teacher decides to work on "Beautiful", so I don't have to do anything. I decide to go do homework, but as I tried to focus I noticed someone laughing outside the theatre doors in the hallway. I looked up to see Sally and one of her friends laughing and pointing at the drama dorks.

Without thinking, I stand up and storm over to them. Sally sees me coming and the color drains from her face. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" I snap.

It takes a moment for Sally to answer, but when she does, she's smug. "Just observing the theatre geeks."

My rage seems to take control of my body as I slammed Sally into the eyes grow to the size of saucers, and I know there will be hell to pay for this later, but I don't care. I look her dead in the eye and growl, "In case I didn't clarify last time, if you even look at Eliza or any of those 'theatre geeks' in a way I don't like… let's just say the gun won't be fake next time."

I release her, smile at her and her friends, and exit. It takes all off my willpower not to turn around and slap a bitch, but I manage to get back to my seat. Before I look back down at my homework, I notice that Eliza is staring at me while she sings.


	7. Chapter 7

"What were you doing with Sally?"

I roll my eyes. Rehearsal had just gotten out, and we were walking to the bus stop. "I was politely asking her to leave you and everyone else alone."

"I'm not stupid, Izzie!" Eliza was glaring at me. "What did you say?"

"I just told her to leave her alone, sure I got a bit physical, but I didn't do anything crazy!"

Eliza sighs. "Fine. Look, the bus is here!"

We run over to the station, only a few feet away. We manage to board it only a moment before the bus driver started up the vehicle. We're able to find seats next to each other, but we sat right next to the high kids. They all stink of weed. The bus starts up again. "So, want to meet up tomorrow?" I ask.

"I can't, it's my cousin's birthday. And I would hang today, but I have that date."

"Oh." We don't talk for the rest of the drive. I'm pretty sure she's mad, but why should I care? I don't care. After not acknowledge each other for a while, Eliza looks at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asks, putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off.

"Dandy."

"Isabella." I stop. Eliza rarely uses my full name. I turn to see the worried expression she wears. "What's wrong?"

I stare at her. If I tell her I don't want her to go on the date, that I don't want her to go to that birthday. I want her to stay with me. But I'll seem desperate. I just want her to be happy, and that will also give me time to distance myself. "Eliza. I am fine."

Eliza opens her mouth as if to say something, but then the bus stops and the bus driver calls a street name. "Oh," she says softly. "This is my stop." She awkwardly gets up. "Bye."

"Bye."

I'm staring at the ceiling, my arm stinging. I hear the _ping!_ from a text message. I reach for my phone. Eliza just messaged me.

 _Hey. Where are you?_

I shrug. Isn't she supposed to be on a date with 'some guy?' I try to not put something sassy as I reply. _Home, why?_

 _I'm right outside your house. Come out?_

I blink. I go to my window, seeing her standing alone in the cold. I grab a coat before I quietly make my way down the fire escape outside my window. When I reach the ground, I run the Eliza and hug her tightly when I get to her.

She winces.

I pull away. "Eliza. Are you okay?"

Before she could say anything, Eliza breaks down sobbing and pulls me into a hug. She sobs into my chest, squeezing me tightly. I'm in a state of shock. When that wears off, though, I gently wrap my arms around her. "It's okay. Shhh. It's okay."

Eliza, between sobs, manages to say. "I told him I didn't want- When I said no-Oh god, Izzie-"

My heart falls. Who did-who would _dare_ to hurt Eliza? My grip on her tightens, more protective. As soon as I feel her tense up in my arms, though, I loosen them again. I pull her away from them look her in the eye. "Eliza. Who did this?"

"N-No," Eliza quietly cries. "I sho-shouldn't."

I hold her chin so she has to stare at me. I feel tears begin to fall from my eyes. "Tell me."

Eliza doesn't even try to move, she just stares at me, wide-eyed, as silent tears fall from both of us. The finally, she utters "Jack Baker."

I let her chin go, and pull her into a hug. Her cries become audible again, but she doesn't resist the embrace. In fact, she once again holds me tightly. "Thank you for telling me," I whisper. Then, almost subconsciously, I kiss her head. She doesn't move. I doubt she even notices. But I do. And I kick myself for it.

"Would you like me to take you home?" I say once we've pulled away and sat on the street curb. "Sitting alone in the dark in New York. Not a good idea."

Eliza manages a weak chuckle. "Not really. My parents… I just don't want to see them. Honestly, I realized on the date… the entire time the only person I could think about is you."

I let that sink in. _She_ was thinking about _me_ on a date. I can't believe it. But I see the way she's looking at me. There was something new. Or maybe something there I had never noticed before. Then, without even thinking about it, I kiss Eliza gently.

I feel happy, like this is where I belong. But, she's not reciprocating. Have I messed up? Oh, god, was way too soon? Once again, I mentally kick myself. Just as I start to pull away, though, Eliza grabs me and starts to kiss me. She wraps her hands around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist.

We both pull away at the exact same time. Both of us are smiling.

"Want to spend the night with me?" I whisper.

She blushes. "Of course. What are we going to do?"

I take her hand and kiss it. "Whatever you are comfortable with doing."


	8. Chapter 8

I open my eyes to stare up at my ceiling. I feel warm, warmer than usual. I look down to see Eliza is sleeping in my arms, snoring slightly. I smile. For a second, I'd forgotten she's here. It definitely has made my morning better.

Sunlight in streaming into my room at a steep angle. Must be midday, I think, Thank God it's a Saturday. I look at Eliza, and once again I smile. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I let her borrow own of my sweatshirts, which is a bit big on her, but I think it makes her look gorgeous. What am I too her, though?

I don't know if I'm a chick. Sure, I have the parts and everything, but usually I just don't care. I dress the way I dress, whatever I feel. People call me whatever they think I might be, and I don't care. Usually I wear a sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. That with my short hair makes me look pretty androsious.

Well, Eliza doesn't know that so she'll probably just call me her girlfriend if we're a thing. Are we a thing?

Before I can think about it more, though, my thoughts are interrupted by Eliza moving. She adjust herself so that her head is right by my neck. I feel myself blushing. A second later, I hear her groaning, "I don't wanna wake up…."

"You have to, Eliza," I chuckle.

She shoots up and whips her head around. Then she looks at me and her eyes soften. She starts to laugh as she says, "Oh my god, I forgot I slept here. Wow."

Her and I lay in bed for a few more minutes until Eliza wants to get up. "Why?" I groan.

Eliza laughs. "Because! I want to do something with you!

" Okay, okay. But let's leave through my fire escape.

"Why?"

"My guardians…. I don't know how they would react to you…" I try to smile, but it looks fake. I've told Eliza some things, but she doesn't really know the half of it. "They're very… passionate people."

Eliza nods solemnly, and I know she understands. "Well, shall we get going?"

"Of course, my lady." I get out of bed and put another one of my sweatshirts on, the opening my bedside drawer and manage to slip a pocket knife in the pockets without Eliza seeing. When I'm ready, I point us to the fire escape and we make our way down. When we reach the floor, I let my hand find its way into hers. I lead her as we walk towards the seven eleven.

"Are we seriously going to seven eleven on our first date?" Eliza laughs and we walk down the bustling street.

I blush. Did she just call this a date? But I don't know what to say, instead I chuckle, "Yeah, I guess. I promise I won't go psycho and try to blow up the school."

"And I won't fake suicide," Eliza laughs. I could tell she's relaxed, but I'm on edge. My other hand is in my pocket, gripping my pocket knife. I don't live in a bad part of town, but I most certainly don't live in a good one. Last night we were both so emotional we didn't pay attention to anything else.

I do manage to loosen up by the time we make it to 7/11, Eliza helps of course. She calms me and makes me laugh. I open the door and bow as she steps inside. "My lady."

The store is abandoned, only us and the employee. "So, what kind of slush do you want?" I ask Eliza.

"Cherry! Should I grab some chips for us?"

"Good idea!" I say as I start to fill a large cup with cherry slushie. As I fill the second one, Eliza picks up some salt and vinegar chips and we meet up at the register. I pull out my wallet, saying, "I'll pay."

Eliza shoved my hand away and laughs. "Come on, let me pay."

I stare at her for a second, and she stares me back, with a _I'm not going to let this go_ expression on her face. I smirk then overdramatically sigh. "Fine."

Eliza handed the man a twenty dollar bill. He takes it and hands her the receipt. "Have a good day!" he says.

We make our way outside of the store and sit down on one of the benches . "It's a beautiful day outside, right?" Eliza says.

"I guess." It's a sunny afternoon, but because of all the tall buildings, the sunlight had isn't not overwhelming. There's large, cotton like clouds in the sky, the ones that made the best shapes. The skys are like this in every city, no matter where I go. I can't decide if it provides comfort or makes everything worse. "Not as beautiful as you, though."

Eliza giggles and shoves me playfully. "Shut up!"

Wrap my arm around her and kiss her cheek. "No."

We take a moment to just be with each other. People hustle by, but we don't care. "Eliza. When are you going to go home?"

Eliza is silent.

"What? What's wrong?"

Eliza shrugs as she mutters. "My parents didn't believe me. They saw him kissing me in the car… and they assumed I was cool with it. I just don't want to deal with the ridicule."

I rub her back as I try to think of what to say. I mean, how do you respond to that? I sigh. "What if we could just run away. Move to a calm town, get a nice job. That'd be nice."

"Yeah. But we're not adults yet, no way to get a decent job." Eliza mutters. I sigh. She's right..Suddenly, she sits up. Before I could ask anything, she grabbed my face and made me look at her. "Promise me as soon as we graduate we'll move in together. Fuck the rest of the world."

My eyes widen. Eliza barley curses. "Of course!" As soon as I say that, her tough act falls and she collapses into my arms. "You're all I have. I could never leave you," I whisper to her. I feel her relax.


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since that day, Eliza and I have become a lot more antisocial. We only like to spend time together, all other people have become annoying and rude. Eliza tells me about how people used to always tease and ridicule her, before me. Now people never messed with her.

Today, we're sitting in the cafeteria, at our table. Eliza had decided that she's going to draw me, so I had to sit still. "Are you almost done?" I say through me teeth.

"Stop moving, or I'll never be done!"

She studies me, staring at my eyes or mouth for minutes on end and then looking back down at her paper. Finally, near the end of lunch, she sighs. "Finally. I'm done!"

I let my muscles relax, and I fall into Eliza's lap. "Oh, no! I'm so tired, I collapsed." Eliza laughs, then leans down to kiss me. As we kiss gently, she mutters, "Idiot."

I smirk as she pulls away. "I know."

I pull myself up just as the bell rings. "Ugh, I hate that thing."

Eliza nods. "Me too. But, I'm afraid, we need to listen to it."

As we start to put our stuff away, I think about what she said. 'we have to'. Eliza is about to walk away when I grab her arm. "What if we didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

"Have to?" I grin.

Eliza stares at me for a second, then her eyes grow wide. "No! No way! I've never missed a class!"

"Come on, live a little! This place," I look around, "isn't a place of learning! This is a place for us to be turned into society's machine! So, fuck society!"

Eliza stares at me, and I see a smile slowly grow on her face. "Well, I guess missing algebra one time isn't going to kill me."

I grin. "That's my girl!"

We decide to go to central park. It's really a lovely day outside, making this very romantic. My hand slips into hers as we walk around the park. We find a nice spot to lie down, but before we did, I pulled a blanket out off my backpack. Eliza and I sit down, we stare at the sky, deciding what the clouds look like.

Looking at the clouds is something we always do when we're together. It's become my favorite activity. "That one kinda looks like a bottle of beer," Eliza says, pointing to a cloud hanging over the empire state building.

"Ah! That's reminds me!" I reach into my backpack and pull out two bottles of beer. "Want some?"

"Sweet!" Eliza exclaims as she grabs a bottle. "How'd you get this?"

I shrug as I also pull a bottle opener out of my bag. "My foster parents were to busy out getting high to notice. They'll be out all day, by the way. Just so you know."

Eliza starts to blush. "Can you open to bottle for me?" She says hoarsely, obviously caught off guard.

"Sure, babe." I take the beer from her hand and open it, then open my own. "Cheers!" We clink bottles before we take a swig.

"Wow," Eliza says. "Bitter."

"What, have you never had alcohol before?"

"No, I haven't. You have?"

"Have I?" I laugh, remembering all the times I've gotten wasted before I was even a teenager. "I had my first shot of whiskey when I was ten!"

"Wow." Eliza studies me, as if trying to figure out pieces of a puzzle. "Did it-Was it- How did I effect you?"

"I've been drinking beer before I was even twelve. How do you think?" Eliza stares at me in the way I hate. Like I'm a fucking wounded puppy.

"Izz-"

"Don't," I snap, "get sympathetic."

Eliza seems like she's going to say something, but she doesn't. She just looks away from me. I hate it when she gets like this. "Come on, babe." I scoot closer to her and wrap my arms around her. "Let's just have some fun. Did I mention my guardians aren't home?"

Eliza shivers from pleasure as I nibble on her ear lobe. "Izzie," she moans quietly. I start to move my kisses down her neck when she tenses up suddenly. "Stop!"

I quickly pull away from her as Eliza crawls into the fetal position. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I just," tears slip from her eyes. "I can't!"

A wave of understanding swept over me. It was when I moved on her in a sexual manner that she pulled back. In all our time, we've been flirtatious but we have not actually done anything. "It's him, isn't it?" That Jack Baker guy!"

Eliza doesn't look at me, but I see her nod. "Well," I stand up, "We should get back to school."

Eliza stares at me, silent tears still falling from her face. "W-What?"

"We are going back to school," I growl. Eliza scrambles off the blanket just before I I fold it and shove it into my backpack. "Now."

I take Eliza hand and storm back to school.

She'll be going back to classes.

I won't.


	10. Chapter 10

I managed to hack into the school files and find out everything the school has on Mr. Jack Baker. His age, full name, parents, address, schedule. All of it.

Turns out, right now he's in room 120.

I whistle as I roam the hallways. I run into a few other students, but no one says hi or smiles at me. Not surprising, the whole fake gun thing got out, now people never messed with me. Or Eliza. I don't care They leave me and her alone, so now we only have each other. Things are better that way.

I stop my merry tune when I'm outside room 120. I open the door, scanning the room. Somewhere in here was an asshole who hurt the most innocent thing in the world. I hand the teacher the fake slip that I made. She calls him up.

"Come on," I say as we exit the room. We walk towards the exit of the school. The idiot doesn't notice, of course. He's too busy trying to strike up conversation with me.

"So, do you know why they need me?"

"No."

"Oh. What's being an office aid like?"

"Shitty."

"Why are we going-"

I turn on my heals and give him my darkest glare. "Shut up, Baker," I growl.

He does, thank god.

When the exit is in sight, Jack realizes I'm trying to get him off school grounds. "Woah, where are we going?"

"It doesn't matter."

Jack stops. "Yes it does."

I roll my eyes. Wow, does he have to be a pain in the ass? "You come with me, or I pull out my switchblade."

The color drains from Jack's face, and I can't help but smile. "Come on, let's go." I start to move again, and, lucky for him, he follows me.

Once we're off school grounds, I find a nice back alley that no one was hanging around. "Let's go," I tell him as I start to walk down it.

"What are we doing?" Jack whimpers.

"Move it, _bitch_." I growl at him. My anger pumped through my veins, and I was completely blinded by rage. This dick hurt my Eliza. Traumatized her. He was going to pay.

"But-"

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ " I roar. I pull out my switchblade and shove him against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jack cries when he sees my knife.

"How many girls?" I sneer, putting the knife next to his face.

" _What_?"

"How many girls have you abused, or raped, or whatever the fuck you do? Huh? HOW MANY, BAKER?" I scream. I can see the fear in his eyes, and I can feel myself smiling. Almost poetic how much I relate to the character I play onstage.

Jack cries in my grip, paralyzed by the knife next to his face. "A lot, okay?" he sobbed. "I've done it a lot!"

I laugh cruelly. "Of course you fuking have, you dick!" I throw him onto the ground and kick his stomach continually. I relish in all of the sounds of pain he makes with each strike. I pull him up by his hair and make him look me in the eyes. The I poke his eyes, hard. He cries in pain as I grab his arm and in one swift movement, break the bone in two.

He screams so loud I have to cover his mouth. When he's slightly calmed down I whisper into his ear, "I will put you into unimaginable pain right now. Or, you can go to the police. Right now. In a phone call, tell them about how you raped many girls. Confess. Get in jail. If you tell anyone about this, I will find you and kill you. Or your parents. Oh, your cute little sister, that'd be a shame."

"Please," Jack whimpers. "I'll tell the police. Just don't hurt them."

"Good boy." I take out my phone, dial 911, and hand it to him. "If you mention me, I will slit your throat without a second thought."


	11. Chapter 11

"You were meant to me _mine!_ I am all that you need! You _carved_ open my heart, can't just leave me to bleed!" We were rehearsing 'Meant To Be Yours', and I really felt comfortable. Ever since the incident with Jack, I'd always felt right when I play JD. He seems like the villain, but he's really the hero. I know it. "VERONICA!" I scream, pointing my gun at the 'door'.

"Open the, open the door please." I jerk the gun, shaking. "Veronica, _open the door!_ " I look away from the closet as I whine, "Veronica, can we not fight anymore please. Can we not fight anymore?"

"Veronica sure, you're scared, I've been there, I can set you free! Veronica, _don't_ make me come in there. I'm gonna count to three," I growl. "One. _Two. FUCK IT!_ " I pretend to shoot the door and run inside. When I see Eliza, pretending she's hung herself, I feel a tug in my heart. But, god, seeing her like that actually brought tears to my eyes. My voice cracked a I whispered, "Veronica…" As I sang my parts, I had to force the lump in my throat down.

We finished and the director yelled, "CUT! Good job, everyone. Okay, that wraps up rehearsal today. Everyone get home, and rest your voices. I need you all ready for opening night tomorrow."

As I remove my trench coat, I remember how quickly the last month has flown by. Jack was sent to jail, we've been rehearsing, and my relationship with Eliza has been flossing. After Eliza found out that Jack called himself in, she seems to have relaxed. She would allow me to get closer to her, I always respect her boundaries, of course, but we've gotten closer.

"Hello, cutie," Eliza sings as she skips up to me. She's removed her costume and had on a beautiful black, lacey dress on. As I look at her, i feel myself thinking about how good it would look off of her. "Ready for our date tonight."

"Our first official date." I'm wearing a button up white shirt under high waist black pants and a bow tie. "You ready?"

"Sure, soon as you tell me where we're going."

"Dinner and a movie, of course." I've set us up to go to my favorite burger joint and a replay of an old movie. A very special movie. "How does that sound, darling?"

Eliza takes my hand and kisses my cheek. "Sounds amazing."

I sqeeze her hand, enjoying her soft skin touching mine. "Then let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

As we ate the greasy burger, I noticed just how cute Eliza is. I mean, I've always known, even when I first saw her. Her long black hair that fell in locks on her shoulders, her ice blue eyes, her thin lips, those few freckles on her cheeks. The little bit of grease on her lip, the way she laughed… she's so perfect. "Really? He said that?"

I blush, realized I'd forgotten what I was saying. "Yeah, it was so stupid. Anyway, how bout I leave some cash here and we head to that movie?"

"Sounds good."

I slip on my black leather jacket, feeling the pocketknife, and left about thirty bucks in cash. We leave the place and head to the movie theatre. It's crowded, more crowded than usual. I wonder why, but then I see it. Someone had been shot, or hurt in some way. I barely see it, a crack through the crowd.

I grab Eliza's hand pull he away. "Let's go this way."

"W-What? Why?"

"Just do it! Please!"

Eliza follows me, and lucky for me, she doesn't look into the crowd. I quickly pay for the tickets and get us inside. Once we're in, I get Eliza to go get us some popcorn. "Meet you in a second, I promise. I gotta use the bathroom."

"Oh, okay!" Eliza heads towards the food area, and once she's there, I run outside. The crowd is still there. I spit into it, pushing my way to the front. A man is sprawled on the ground, blood gushing from a wound in his neck. He's obviously long dead.

New York. What a fucked up town. I stare at him for second, wondering who he was. Maybe he deserved it, maybe he didn't. Why would someone kill someone in the middle of a street. Also, they had to have pretty good aim to hit him in the neck. I shake it off. I head back into the theatre and meet up with Eliza. "Let's go!"

"So what movie are we seeing, anyway?" Eliza asks, throwing some popcorn into her mouth.

"Something that connects us," I say, grinning.

"What is it?" Eliza whines.

I shrug. "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

We make our way into the theater and takes seats in the middle. Surprisingly, no one else comes in. Seems people have forgotten about this thing. I'm glad though. Just me and Eliza.

The movie starts, and we see the feet of three girls. They're playing croquet. The one in the middle hits a ball, and it hits a girl who's buried neck up in the ground in the head. "Heathers, really?" Eliza shouts, smiling broadly.

"They were playing this for one day, so I figured why not?" I know I'm smirking, but I don't try to stop.

She stares at me. "You really know what to do," she purrs, then leans in to kiss me.

We cuddle during the movie, yelling at the characters, enjoying being alone. By the end of the move, though, we're not exactly watching the movie. We get so lost with each other we forget where we are. When we're back in the real world, the movie is over and the credits are rolling. "My guardians aren't home," I whisper.

"Are they ever?"

"Nope."

We grin at each other and race outside of the theater. We run all the way to the subway, only stopping when we have to. On the ride, I'm holding Eliza, whispering things in her ear. "I love you so much, Eliza. You are everything. I want you."

"Shut up," Eliza giggles. "We're in public."

"Admit it, you like it."

"No, I don't." Eliza playfully pulls away. I pretend to pout, looking at her longfully. She laughs and takes my hand. "Okay, maybe a little."

We reach our stop, and Eliza and I sprint out. We cut in front of everyone, pissing people off, but we don't care. We just want to get to my house. I'm ahead of her, pulling her along with me. "Come on, slow poke!"

"Oh, you think I'm slow?" Eliza laughs as she races ahead of me, and now she's leading me. We hurry up my fire escape, and step into my bedroom.

We stare at each other a moment, panting and sweating. Surprisingly, Eliza breaks the silence. She pulls me toward her, and whispers in my ear. "Tonight. You have my full consent Izzie. Please, make me yours."

I shiver, and Eliza knows it. I can feel her smiling. I throw her onto my bed and crawl on top of her. "Whatever you say, dear."


End file.
